


A Moment's Peace

by flickawhip



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-24
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-26 11:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for a ficathon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment's Peace

Rogue isn’t sure she should be up here, high above everybody else, but she can’t help but need this space. She is almost always alone in terms of what and who she can touch, but then she sometimes needs that extra space. She needs happiness. 

Storm appears seemingly from nowhere and Rogue half-laughs. 

“Well, hey sugah…”

She is smiling even as Storm comes to sit beside her. 

“You okay babe?”

“Fine, I’m fine…”

“Liar.”

Rogue teases, easing up beside her, curling into her side. Storm sighs and Rogue smiles. 

“It’s nice up here isn’t it?”

“Yeah, high above everybody else…”


End file.
